


Russian Kiss 💋

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Sex just sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Just lay down and enjoy the ride.____It's February and the ladies deserve fun.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Russian Kiss 💋

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own femslash edition and its called In Bloom.  
> Basically Natasha my beautiful Black Widow in company of MCU Ladies.

This feels so good. Natasha," said Maria.

Natasha's heart was beating fast and her throat was dry. her body is burning. She can feel the heat coming out of her pussy. She knows, her panties are soaked, completely ruined.

Natasha can't believe it. After the battle of New York, thousands of reports and medical review. She hopes to get to her apartment and sleep for days. But now ...

She sees it, but she doesn't believe in her eyes show her. It's Maria.

Yes... Maria Hill the commander and her boss, lost in the moment. Maria with her mouth open, gasping for breath, her face flushed, the beautiful brunette lying on her bed, ( _Yes, her own bed_ ) running the fingertips over her hard stomach to her bare breasts, circling her hard nipples,going down to the stomach, over her fat shaved pussy, her skin tanned bright with a layer of sweat. Natasha is frozen with her mouth open, ( _obviously drooling_.) S

She watched fascinated. While, Hill had her eyes closed and her lips slightly open. Her breathing was accelerating. She put her hands to her tits, took each one in her hand. Lifting them, she squeezed them together and ran her hands to her nipples. With her thumb and forefinger she began to pinch her nipples, now red. She turned them between her fingers giving them a good tug. Maria's breathing became even heavier. Natasha could hear her erratic breathing now. With Blue eyes closed Maria began to groan happily. Her hands became increasingly aggressive with her breasts. Maria, slipped two fingers in her mouth. The redhead can see Maria's soft tongue licking her fingers with hunger and need. In and out she sucked them into her mouth loudly, while her other hand left her chest and slowly made her way to her sore pussy. The brunette's legs parted and her hand instantly fell between them. She sighed happily, rubbing her wet slit. Natasha lay standing watched the beautiful woman satisfying herself in her bed. Drinking the beauty of the woman masturbating and her name falling from her lips.

  
She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her breasts. Get lost in the perfection of the body and skin of Maria. Her long brown hair a sweaty mess on her shoulders, her firm breasts with large and thick brown nipples. Each muscle of her abs jumps with each movement.

  
Licking her lips, Natasha knelt so she could see her better. Appreciate the beautiful show in front of her eyes. her temperature rose, heat invaded her body. Her pussy burned with desire. She let out a shaky breath. Here she was seeing her best friend and the object of her wildest fantasies, lost in a trance. Maria raised her knees and opened her legs as much as she could. Her wet hand of her own honey was rubbing up and down and around her swollen pussy lips.

Kneeling Natasha had a better view of Maria playing with her pussy. Between her legs now, Natasha was inches away from Maria’s pussy. She inhaled her scent filling her senses, watching her dip her fingers in her wet and wet love channel.

  
When she slid two fingers inside. Maria let out a soft moan, while her two hands now worked her pussy, one on her clitoris constantly rubbing, the other pushing her fingers in and out of her. She was moaning loudly at this point. Natasha looked up to see her tits bouncing and shake from top to bottom with every moan and every heavy breath. Laughing Maria opened her beautiful blue eyes, looked down, seeing the redhead with trembling lips, and flushed face: "Lick me, please. Just eat me out Nat.!"

  
Natasha was completely excited and happy to fulfill her superior's orders. Maria's hands separated her pussy giving her full access to her painful pussy of need. Natasha kissed the brunette's knee and slowly stuck out her tongue just trying her pussy for the first time. When her tongue made contact with her swollen fat pussy lips, Maria writhed and shouted. Unique, exceptional and perfect taste, her mouth turned into water. Natasha clicked her tongue, covering it with the moisture of this perfect woman. Was soaked and burning and in total need. With more confidence Natasha used her tongue, lick the entire length of her hairless slit. Collecting much honey as possible to swallow it.

So delicious. Natasha needs more. Licking the entire pussy, stopping in her swollen clit to give her a few slow movements of her tongue, she returned to her hole and stuck her tongue as much as she could between her open lips and covered in thick moisture. The heat clenching her tongue. Natasha in ecstasy began to fuck her with tongue. In and out. In and out. Oh Holy Odin! This was paradise. Maria grabbed the back of her head and banged her pussy against her mouth, began to squeeze her hips for relief.

  
Maria is desperate to cum and Natasha knew it, she replaced her tongue with two fingers and introduced them in a single movement. Maria arched her back and shouted. "Ah shit! Oh, fuck meee, Nat!" Smiling at the effect on the woman, she moved her mouth over her clit and began to lick it quickly. As her orgasm increased, Maria wrapped her legs around Nat's head and hugged her tightly, her hand pulled the red hair painfully. Natasha was completely happy drowning in Maria's pussy. 

There are better ways to go, and definitely this was the best way. Maria cumming, her body began to shake, her legs stiffened and her hands grabbed her hair, grinding her tingle pussy against Natasha's mouth, while riding her climax. The sweet torture continued for a few long minutes, Natasha enjoyed every minute, to be able to repeat the amazing experience.

Maria pushed her mouth away from her sensitive pussy. She grabbed her by the neck, brought Natasha straight to her mouth. The naked woman kissed her hungryly capturing every little drop of honey. The women began a passionate, rough and wild kiss. Maria kissed her like she never kissed anyone in her life. Natasha let her tongue swirl in her boss's mouth with force and speed. 

Lost in the kiss, Maria took advantage and turned it around. Natasha's back hitting the bed. Possessed, Maris left her naked immediately. Tearing the thin black shirt and very pleased when she discovered the redhead did not wear a bra this morning. Natasha saw her free tits, exposed to the enjoy the brunette. It was embarrassing she blushed when she saw the woman lick her lips. Maria slid into her breasts. 

  
Natasha gasped when the naughty mouth took her nipple and sucked on it, licking her breasts leaving small bites. Natasha was moaning under Maria, the brunette took turns sucking her big tits while squeezing and massaging her nipples. Natasha thinks she was cum just with Maria's mouth sucking her tits.

  
"Oh yes ... oh yes finally." Maria went down her stomach, kissing her scars, licking her skin, biting her ribs. Pulling her jeans down her legs aggressively. The hot breath blew against the thin fabric of the lace panties. Natasha saw Maria's naked body resting between her open legs, that beautiful smile spread across her face. "Welcome back, Agent Romanoff"

"How? ... Why? ... Just..” Natasha blushed, stuttered. "I... I...."

  
"I saw the battle, hero. A complete success. We won ... I just thought of celebrate the victory with you." Bunette's attention returned to her wet panties and her voice dropped. "The mere idea of celebration excites you, I can see it, Nat."

  
"Of course, my night consists of shit tv shows and ice cream." Natasha laughing. "It's just, I never imagined a sexy brunette fucking me."

  
Maria didn't bother to look up. "Yeah, more than that. You and I fucking each other all night... Any objection, Agent?"  
"No… no… no… no". Natasha replied stunned, biting her lip, and avoid moaning like a little virgin teen.

“God, I'm so excited that you're wearing lace panties. I can see how wet and swollen you are under. ”Maria taking the picture of her pussy. "The cloth is so wet and ... I can't wait to taste you."  
"I can't wait too ... oh shit!" Natasha pressed the sheets in her hands.  
Maria gave her panties a kiss with her mouth open with a wet movement of her tongue against her clit clothed. Natasha's thighs tensed.

  
The blue eyes landed on hers as Maria slid her index finger to the side of her panties and showed a small portion of her pussy dripping into her hungry eyes.

  
“You need to relax and I am happy to help you. I'm going to eat you very well, Nat. You need this. A reward for a super hero. " Maria smiled blowing a kiss." Just enjoy the ride.”

Natasha will definitely enjoy the ride after fighting aliens for hours. Happy, she rested on the pillow, sighing when she felt Maris drag her panties down her legs, impatient and seemingly as needy as Natasha at that moment. She thought Maria would tease her. Maria sighing, plunged her mouth into her pussy, running her tongue over her pussy lips, moving her tongue against the clit.

Ridiculous. Natasha was so close. She was already there, the sensation growing from her stomach, through her chest. She was moaning loudly, pulling Maria's brown hair, pushing her closer. Natasha's pussy was wetter than she could believe, her mouth slid against her hungry. Maria drank it, thirsty and happy.

Maria’s groans made the pleasure unbearable for Natasha. She couldn't stand it, her head shook from side to side, the brunette biting her pussy lips. Sucking between her soft lips loudly.  
"I'm cumming." Natasha cried. "I'm so close."

  
"Absolutely beautiful, Nat." Maria licked slowly torturing the trembling woman.

"Come on Maria. You're killing me, make me cum! ”

"Patience is a virtue, Romanoff." The brunette winked at her.

Determined not to make Natasha suffer and take her to the climax. Maria licked her pussy aggressively. Natasha squeezed her tits, combining the intensity of Maria's tongue and the sensitivity of her tits. Maria sighing slipped her tongue into her juicy pussy. She sucked her clitoris and began to play suck and bite. Without warning she introduced three fingers establishing a hard rhythm, Maria fucked her deliciously, rough, fast and firm. Natasha thought, while watching the woman eat happy her pussy and fucking her with her fingers. She was reaching the first orgasm.

Natasha played with her tits, squeezing them harder, pinching her nipples tightly until they are red and erect. The familiar tingling in her pussy intensified. Moaning and screaming in ecstasy without restrictions.

"Oh yes baby ... wet my hand ... my face ... yes baby ..." Maria fingerfucking her harder with her fingers.

Maria bit her clit and curved her fingers hitting the celestial point inside her without stopping. Sending Natasha to heaven, wave after wave of incredible pleasure running through her nerves. Suddenly she felt Maria's mouth bite her tit, intensified her delicious climax. Her pussy contracted rhythmically. Squeezing Maria's fingers inside.

  
"That was amazing..." Natasha collapsed in bed. Trying to get her brain back. While Maria kissed her sensitive tits, licking the red marks, gently removing her fingers. "Okay ... Give me 15 seconds, I'm lost for words." The sweaty redhead began to laugh.

  
"Silence, Baby, just enjoy the sensation." Maria rested her chin between Natasha's breasts. "Ready for the next round?” Maria asked looking at her, showing a bright and excited smile. Natasha must have looked stunned with lust and amazement, fucked to unconsciousness because Maria let out a throaty laugh.

"Absolutely. I need you to ride my face. I need your perfect pussy fucking my face. ” Natasha had dreamed of that, thousands of nights. Many times, when loneliness was too much. She loved the idea of Maria so needy and horny, grinding her pussy against her face. Natasha stroked her thighs urging Maria.

  
"Are you sure?" Maria asked, kissing her neck one last time.  
Natasha laughed and shook her head. "Rub your pussy in my face."

Taking position. Maria lowered her hips until she felt the warm breath on her pussy wet. Natasha blew against the sensitive flesh. The thighs were on each side of her head, pressed against her ears. Maria sighed, rested her trembling body against the headboard. Her sweaty hair was sticking to her skin, she was blushing.

  
Natasha feeling the firm buttocks on her nose, took out her long tongue, sent a long lick. Maria moaning, shuddering, her trembling body leaned, she felt the impatient mouth of the redhead. Natasha can feel the juices all over her chin, nose and cheeks. Maria looked anxious to fucking herself on her tongue. 

She began to ride her face, her hips moving sensually in circular movements. In seconds the woman above her face, emitted sounds of pleasure. Every movement of hips, every drop of honey falling directly into Natasha's mouth. Each sob sent fire down her spine. Natasha increased the pace and Maria moved looking for her thrusts, riding her tongue. "Yesss… just like that." Natasha went wild, one of her hands went up the brunette's body, finding her tit, squeezing the flesh in her hand.

  
While Maria fucked her face without restrictions, pleased with the hardness with which Natasha squeezed her tit. Maria's hair sticking to her open mouth.

"Ohhh… more ... more." Natasha taking the brunette's hips, stuck her tongue in her pussy, her tongue full, completely covered in pussy juices. Pressing the delicious pussy against her face, while her tongue moved against the spongy and warm walls.

  
"Yes ... Shit." Maria moaning happily again and again, jumping.  
Natasha focused on her clitoris, sipping it into her mouth, sucking. Sticking her tongue, the redhead began rubbing the knot with her fingers. The effect was immediate, Maria's back arched and her head leaned back, groaning.

  
"Play with your tits." Natasha murmured with the pussy lips pressed on her mouth. "I want you cumming. Maria."

  
Maris did so. her hips accelerated as Natasha did, her fingers and tongue. For Maria it was perfect to be fucked by Natasha in this way, while pinching nipples, the amazing orgasm quickly approached. She shoved Maria's entire pussy into her mouth and started sucking, while pinching the clitoris between her fingers. With a groan that only increased as the orgasm increased.

"Fuck me Nat." Maria moaning, screaming with her eyes closed. enjoy when Natasha continued to fuck her through intense orgasm. The wet sounds that Natasha's tongue emitted from her pussy complement her pleasure. Maria lifted her hips very sensitively. Natasha gasped, catching her breath, Maria collapsed on her body, tired and satisfied, the sweat of both mixing.

  
"Perfect, amazing ”Maria laughed and kissed the hip bone. Now without words. "Shit, I don't know what to say." She said in a dreamy voice.

Laughing Natasha opened her green eyes, she was greeted with the sight of the reddened, swollen pussy and tight pink asshole. Natasha licked her lips tasting the juice that covered her mouth. Thinking of licking that ass. Maybe another time. 

After all. This was the beginning of a satisfying relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I appreciate your comments.


End file.
